customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo 1941 Aired on NBC (November 18, 1985) Part 1
"Walt Disney Presents" * "Dumbo" * "Based on the Book by Helen Aberson and Harold Pearl" * "Supervising Director Ben Sharpsteen" * "Screen Story by Joe Grant and Dick Huemer" * "Story Direction by Otto Englander" * "Music by Oliver Wallace and Frank Churchill" * "Lyrics by Ned Washington" * (Our story begins one dark stormy night, with a thunderstorm happening in the clouds above, with lightning bolts appearing. Then a deep male voice speaks up) * Male Voice: Through the snow and sleet and hail, through the blizzard, through the gale, through the wind and through the rain, over mountain, over plain, through the blinding lightning flash and the mighty thunder smash. Ever faithful, ever true, nothing stops him, he'll get through... * (Now we see the storm clearing up and the clouds move away to reveal a flock of storks flying through with their bundles, which happens to be babies. They are carrying them to the respective destinations, which will be their parents. As they do so, a song begins to play) * Chorus: (sings) Watch out for Mr. Stork, that persevering chap to come along and drop a bundle in your lap. You may be poor or rich, it doesn't matter which......millionaires, they get theirs like the butcher and the baker. * (The storks fly in formation while one of them goes ahead) * Chorus: (singing) Well, watch out for Mr. Stork and let me warn you, friend. Don't try to get away, he'll find you in the end. He'll spot you out in China or he'll fly to county Cork, where you'd better watch out for Mr. Stork! * (Soon the storks have reached their destiny, which is a circus that has stopped in town, where the bundles in question belong to the animals who live and work there. The birds all drop their bundles downward to deliver the children to their respective new parents. Luckily, each bundle has a parachute) * (The first animal to receive his child is a bear named Baloo. He is sleeping in his cage as his bundle is dropped in. He awakens and grins as he hugs his child, a bear cub named Kit, who is out of the bundle. Then the two look surprised as another bundle, containing a female cub named Molly, is dropped by as well. Nevertheless, Baloo grins as he picks up his second cub and licks both cubs happily) * (In another cage, a kangaroo named Kanga is sleeping as a bundle drops by in her cage, opening up to reveal a joey named Roo, who grins and jumps into his mother's pouch, which awakens her. Kanga sees her new child, as she grins and hugs him happily) * (Another bundle drops into a pen, which is somewhat underwater, where a hippo couple named Flavio and Marita, are sleeping underwater. The bundle joins them underwater, and opens, revealing it to be a baby hippo named Gloria, and she lands gently down near the hippo couple. Surprisingly, she is yet asleep and she sleeps near her parents) * Chorus: (singing) Watch out for Mr. Stork, he has you on his list. And if he came around, it's useless to exist. Remember these quintuplets and the woman in the shoe, perhaps he has his eye on you. * (In another cage, a tigress named Neethi is sleeping as Singham is pacing around the cage. Soon the next bundle arrives in their cage as three new cubs named Kopa, Kiara and Kion, come out of it and cuddle with their mother, to Neethi and Singham's happiness) * (Another animal couple is delighted to see their bundle arrive. The couple are a deer couple, known as the Great Prince and Great Princess, and they are happy to meet their new arrival, a fawn named Bambi. Upon floating down, Bambi licks his new mother, and then as he lands, he goes up to the two, happy to meet their new son. Bambi nuzzles against his mother, who happily nuzzles back) * (However, not every animal in the circus has their child at night. There is a slender Asian elephant, who is waiting for her bundle to arrive. She has blue eyes, black eyelashes, gray skin, light gray toenails and a brief tail. She is known as Mrs. Jumbo, and she looks hopefully as two more bundles are dropping down. The mother grins as one comes close but it fades into a look of disappointment as she sees it go into another pen. She looks hopefully as the last one comes nearby, but then looks mournful as it goes to the other animal pen near her. She looks up into the heavens, but to her despair, no more bundles are coming down. She sighs and looks very mournful tonight for not receiving her own bundle of joy, and she'll be going to bed with an empty heart)